Talk:Vehicle
Would be a good idea to update the picture as the left most car isn't actually available in game -- Lord Simpson 23:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't think any of the other cars 'cept the standard runner with the wheels are available in the game. Disappointment++ :| Delete This "Article", Please If the purpose of this Wiki is to provide help and useful information to players, then this article fails. It is all negative comments about what the vehicle is not. I think this article should be deleted and "vehicle" redirected to "runner". 00:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The Longer List Technically the list of vehicles in the game is longer than the two mentioned (and the Salt Racer doesn't feature). The UPK file names are: *veh_bandit_gunship *veh_bus (I assume the bus in the opening scene) *Veh_Cheta_Paw (odd departure in casing style - wonder if "cheetah" was the naming idea) *veh_hopper *veh_hover_car *veh_lancer *veh_runner *veh_salt_racer In the interests of completion the bus should probably be mentioned, but I'm wondering where Mad Mel's truck fits into the picture. It would be great if someone could shed some light on the name of that truck... -- WarBlade 12:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Screenshot Where did that image come from? The Flying Fenrakk 23:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) DLC3 Vehicles? I was wondering: when you've downloaded the DLC and/or made the Monster for Scooter, can you then drive them in the non-DLC world or not? Basically, can you race across the Salt Flats in a Racer or not? -- 15:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I wish you could though. Probably possible through custom content. Ipuvaepe 21:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Increasing damage from vehicle-mounted weapons Do COMs or player skills have any effect on vehicle weapons? ie. Soldier Heavy Gunner COM increasing fire rate, Siren High Velocity skill affecting projectile speed, Berserker Blast Master COM increasing explosive damage, etc? Atelophobic 00:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Anyone figure this out? What causes your character to hop out of the left versus the right side when exiting the vehicle? Is it random? Atelophobic 23:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Damage to outrunners I've noticed when using the Vehicle to run down certain creatures that the amount of damage done by impact is all over the place. Sometimes very little damage is done; other times it's quite bit. Even when hitting the same type of creature,e.g., the Soldier Spider Ant. Anyone know how it's calculated? Tobin Greywolf 02:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : The damage done is a function of speed of the vehicle. 09:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Shield/ health glitch This is a Borderlands 1 problem Tested this on a few vehicles and I can confirm its happening. When exiting a character with points in boosting shield or health jumps out of a vehicle the health/ shield is slightly drained. I tested this with Roland (25% health boost) and his health seems to drain around 7%. Tested it with Lilith (?% shield boost) and her shield seem to drain by a at least 40 points when exiting a vehicle. For Roland I’ve tested this on all three vehicle and the problem remains consistent. Can anyone confirm this with other characters? End Times (talk) 12:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC)